Warryn Farring
Warryn Farring is a knight of House Farring, and a current member of Lyonel Baratheon's Kingsguard. Knighted in his seventeenth year, Warryn was named to the Kingsguard only recently, in his sixth-and-twentieth year. Appearance Not an enormous man, but of an intimidating stature, Warryn stands at 6ft 2in, weighing well over 300lbs in full plate. He is of an impressive physique, possessing the blood of the famed Godry Farring, known as the Giantslayer in his day. With rugged features and short, cropped, brown hair, Warryn looks like a man to be feared both on the field of battle and in the tourney lanes. His somber and rough demeanor stems from losing what he loved most,at a young age, and from learning of his infertility as a man; and though most of the pain is gone, the thoughts still linger. History Born in the 343rd year after Aegon's Landing to Lord Parmen Farring and Lady Elyse Buckwell, Warryn was the second son of his father, and thus was never truly in contention to rule over his lands. As such, Warryn devoted almost all of his time as a child to practicing his swordplay, and when he was old enough, his skills with a lance. By the time he was twelve, Warryn was already well known as being a child of great promise, and many felt that the future held many great things in store for the young boy. At four-and-ten, Warryn entered his first tourney, and placed well- a remarkable achievement for someone of his age. In recognition of his achievements, Lord Davos Staedmon agreed to take the boy on as his personal squire, and so Warryn departed from Farring Cross for Broach Arch in the Stormlands. It was in Broad Arch that Warryn met Elaena Staedmon, the daughter of Lord Davos. Instantly forming a bond with the girl, their budding romance only grew with each passing year. When he was still just ten-and-seven, Warryn placed well in a tourney again, and Lord Davos saw fit to reward the young man greatly. He knighted Warryn, and betrothed him to his daughter Elaena. Warryn had never been happier. Not able to wait for their wedding day, Elaena and Warryn consummated their relationship many months before it would be officially sanctioned. Warryn feared that Elaena showing signs of childbearing would give away their secret, but no such signs ever came- a thought that lingered in the back of Warryn's mind. One day, weeks before their wedding, Warryn and Elaena were caught in her bed, and Warryn was swiftly banished from Broad Arch by Lord Davos, his betrothal to Elaena called off too. Warryn was devestated, and he returned home to Farring Cross a shattered man, and still only seventeen years old. For the next few years, Warryn sold his sword and lance throughout the Riverlands, dealing with minor brigands or participating in tourneys on behalf of less-suited lords. Warryn gained some renown in the Riverlands, with many coming to admire the young man's undeniable abilities, but he could not overcome the pain left behind by losing Elaena. In his sadness, Warryn sought solace in the comforts of brothels. Over the years, Warryn's carelessness in the brothels eventually spurred the man to retrace his steps, to find out if he had ever sired a bastard son. However, not one of his visits had resulted in a child, remarkably, and Warryn's mind shifted to a thought he had not had for many years. Only twenty years old, Warryn came to the realization that he was infertile- that he would never see sons of his own. The news pained Warryn for a short time, but soon enough he found solace in it. Warryn knew that the only person he would ever love would be Elaena, and so the thought of having children with anyone else was unbearable to him. If he could not have children at all, the loss of his 'manliness' and of Elaena was that much easier to cope with, and in time, the pain began to fade away. When he was one-and-twenty, Warryn returned to Farring Cross, and took up the position of Master-at-Arms to his father, Lord Parmen. For five years, Warryn served his father and his house dutifully, before the news of Lyonel Baratheon's ascension reached his home. With the news, a thought sprung to Warryn's mind, and he gathered up his few belongings, said his goodbyes, and departed for Queen's Landing. Recent Events Arriving in Queen's Landing Warryn arrived at the capital with only one goal on his mind- to gain a place in Lyonel Baratheon's Kingsguard. However, upon arriving, Warryn learned that a Kingsguard had not yet even been formed, and so he waited, biding his time before an opportunity presented itself. For weeks, Warryn participated in minor melees, and sparred with many of the soldiers and knights in the encampments outside of the city walls, gaining recognition among the men. Even when surrounded by famed knights and seasoned soldiers, Warryn was still certain that he could best any one of them, if not all of them. For over twenty years, Warryn had been honing his skills, and now he was certain that he was one of the finest alive with both sword and lance, and that there were very few who could best him. Joining the Kingsguard After a few weeks of waiting in the capital, Warryn eventually heard that the Kingsguard had been formed and that four members had already been selected. Fearing that the positions would be filled swiftly, Warryn sought out an audience with the King, in hopes of gaining a spot in the elite order. During a particularly busy day at court, Warryn approached King Lyonel and swore him his sword, and asked the King to grant him a place by his side. Lyonel accepted the loyalties of the man before him, and Ser Herb of the Kingsguard preceded over Warryn's induction. In the early months of the 368th year after Aegon's Landing, Ser Warryn Farring was named the fifth member of King Lyonel Baratheon's Kingsguard, in his sixth-and-twentieth year. Never before had Warryn felt so much pride, nor felt so fulfilled. King's Landing One of Warryn's first tasks as a member of Lyonel's Kinsguard was his participation in the march on King's Landing, to root out the High Septon. Under the command of Lord Commander Casper Storm, Warryn made up part of the army sent to deal with those loyal to the High Septon. When the armies loyal to King Lyonel clashed with those loyal to the High Septon clashed, Warryn was in the thick of the fighting. At the day's end, the crown stood victorious, and Warryn felt remorse at having to kill so many of the commoners that made up the High Septon's 'army.' With victory in the old city secured, and the High Septon taken, Warryn made his return to Queen's Landing. The Riverlands Warryn accompanied King Lyonel on his march to the Riverlands, where he intended to meet with the Stark and Tully lords, in an attempt to win them over. Warryn was present when the king parlayed with Brandon Stark of Winterfell, and remained by the King's side on his journey to Riverrun. Warryn stood by the King's side at Riverrun, where he intended to meet with Lord Brandon Tully, and receive his betrothed, Lady Cassana. When Lyonel made known his intention to meet with the river lords gathered in Riverrun, Warryn offered his king some counsel, cautioning restraint, as to not disgruntle the young Tully within his own walls. Family * Gilbert Farring - Warryn's great-grandfather and Lord of Farring Cross (270-337). ** Cedric Farring - Warryn's grandfather and Lord of Farring Cross (303-359). *** Parmen Farring - Warryn's father and Lord of Farring Cross (b. 323). *** Elyse Buckwell - Warryn's mother and Lady of Farring Cross (b. 324). **** Byren Farring - Warryn's older brother and heir to Farring Cross (b. 341). **** Warryn Farring - Second son of Parmen Farring, Knight of the Kingsguard (b. 343) Category:Crownlander Category:Kingsguard Category:House Farring